Overthrowing the Mist
by Aldrian Kyrrith
Summary: Follows Zabuza and Kisame in the days preceeding, during and immediately after Zabuza's failed attempt at a coup.


Overthrowing the Mist

Aldrian Kyrrith

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters within it.

I: Two Demons

His sharklike eyes seemed almost to shine as he lounged about, making his way through the narrow streets of Kirigakure, moving slowly, at his own leisure. He lazily shifted his attention from one individual to the next, seeking out a certain individual in particular, but going about his task in a very patient, slow and almost disinterested fashion. Unlike the person whom he sought, Kisame was a relatively easygoing individual. He was also one of his village's most dangerous shinobi.

He made his way through the wide streets of the hidden Ninja village, the crowds before him parted nervously before him. He could see the fear reflected in his eyes. Even the most powerful among the village's Ninja had reason to fear the Seven Swordsmen and, of them, Hoshigaki Kisame was easily the most powerful as well as the most terrifying.

He did not take note of the villagers' reactions to his passage. He merely stepped through the crowd. He was used to such reactions after all. After all, his family had, in an attempt to increase their own power within the village, installed one of the fearsome Tailed Beasts within him. Its presence had left him with an almost inconceivably vast amount of chakra stamina and strength, but it also gifted him with other peculiarities.

He placed his hand against his face, noticing the ever present legacy that this gift had left him. Nevertheless, despite his inhuman appearance, he found the Beast to be more of a blessing then a curse. Aside from his superhuman chakra capacity and physical strength, it also left him with a somewhat more subtle gift. His hand gripped Samehada's hilt. It had been forged centuries ago and was one of the most powerful weapons his village possessed, for, along with the flesh, it could target an opponent's chakra and devour it, increasing its own strength and lethality. Unfortunately, it also devoured its user's Chakra, and only those with the Tailed Beasts possessed the Chakra capacity to survive an exposed time with it.

He finally made his way towards the edge of the village, and looked out into the forests beyond. The villages were generally isolated in the middle of their country's wildernesses. It was both a practical security method, considering the nature and importance of the villages' responsibilities. His own village, derived from the mysterious qualities of the mist itself, was no exception.

"Zabuza san," he called, knowing that the other swordsman would be present. Zabuza was a driven individual and, while Kisame himself had been gifted by birth with the powers befitting a demon, Zabuza had had to work hard to obtain a similar level of proficiency. He needed to work even harder to keep up with the other six swordsmen, "Zabuza san, I take it you're working again, eh?"

It took only a moment for him to discern Zabuza's location. The other Ninja's whereabouts had been given away by a slight rustling sound. A kunai crashing through the tree branches. Kisame grinned a sharklike grin, knowing all too well what Zabuza was doing. His younger contemporary had always possessed an insatiable desire to grow, to test the limits of his own strength. All the same, the younger man had a tendency to take this desire into unnecessary extremes, sometimes with downright tragic consequences.

"Kisame," Zabuza greeted appearing from behind the brush, his expression hidden by the mask he habitually wore. Kisame watched as Zabuza stepped past him, finally coming to a stop before a large tree. Imbedded in its center was the kunai he had thrown. The Jinchuriki merely watched, his eyes shining, as Zabuza removed the throwing weapon from the tree and studied it for a few moments, "To be honest, I didn't expect to see you out here. You never were relentless in your training."

"Come now, Zabuza san, is that any way to talk to one of your comrades? I know the other villagers are afraid of you, but I would suggest that you didn't try to intimidate me. It might have unfortunate circumstances."

Zabuza's eyes narrowed and, for a moment, it looked as if things might devolve into vengeance. During that moment, both warriors' hands instinctively grasped the hilts of their massive swords, but neither drew. Instead, they stared at each other for a few moments, both waiting for the other to back down. Finally, Zabuza relaxed, "You are untrusting as ever."

"What is there in life to warrant trust?" Kisame answered, "My parents sold my body to a demon the moment I was born and well, don't take this the wrong way, but you did kill an entire class of genin once. Don't be offended, friend, if I don't completely trust you. You know as well as I do that I don't entirely trust anyone."

"It is a practical enough approach," Zabuza agreed, returning his throwing knife to its holster, "Besides, when you get right down to it, we don't entirely need to trust each other. We merely have to compliment each other when in battle."

Kisame leaned back against one of the trees and shook his head emphatically, "No, no Zabuza san. In that respect, I think you're wrong. Trust is not necessarily important, but one must always have a good working relationship. It's called being friendly, Zabuza san, and you, unfortunately, are so cold that you could freeze a roaring fire."

Zabuza shook his head and finally elected to change the topic. After a moment of extended silence, the masked ninja spoke.

"Kisame, why exactly did you come here?"

"The Mizukage. He said that he had a mission for us. Something that only we can can successfully carry out."

"I bet you're pleased, aren't you?" Zabuza asked, his attention focused elsewhere. Kisame recognized a rhetorical question when he heard one and elected not to answer. He always relished a good fight, and could get downright brutal when he wanted to. He couldn't help grin to himself: now he had a third reason explaining why he was the village's most feared inhabitant. It was only a momentary break, however, before his masked partner continued, "Still, I cannot say that I am. They use us, Kisame. We are nothing but tools for them. Pawns in their games, expected to live for them. Expected to die for them."

"We all must die sometime, Zabuza san," Kisame replied, taking a seat on the forest ground beside his partner, "And, to be honest, I'd much rather die in battle, relishing the taste of my opponent's blood and chakra as my Samehada devours its prey then as some old geezer, lying in bed, waiting for my death to take me."

"Why am I not surprised you would respond in kind?" Zabuza answered, almost disappointed, though he did not voice it. He did not need to. They had worked together and known each other long enough to feel out each other's own opinions and thoughts, "You know, I think it's no coincidence you look as much a shark as you do a human, Kisame. Blood is all you ever have on your mind."

"Harsh," Kisame replied, "You make it out as if I'm some lunatic who can't get enough of killing. So I get carried away a bit, it's not as if the thought of murder is some kind of religion to me. Besides, if you have such a problem with dying in battle tell me: how do you want to die?"

"The details of my eventual death holds no importance to me," Zabuza answered, a ruthlessness in his voice that was echoed in his hard, emotionless eyes, "It is how I live, Kisame, that truly matters. You know as well as I that the Mizukage is a fool. He relies on us to maintain his power. He is weak and yet he rules over us all. Tells us what to do and where to go, even though he does not have the strength to justify such power."

"And what would you do?" Kisame asked, somewhat in jest, "Murder the Mizukage?"

Zabuza shook his head, "You know as well as I do that I don't have nearly enough power within the village to even attempt something like that. Besides, I already have more then enough to do as it is."

"Training?" Kisame asked, arching an eyebrow in feigned surprise.

"That and missions," Zabuza replied, "So tell me, do you wish to know what that weakling would wish to put on us this time?"

Kisame shrugged, "I'm always itching for a good fight. I guess its better to get this tedium over with so the real action can begin."

"Agreed," Zabuza answered as the two made their way back towards the village, "It looks as if the Seven Swordsmen will bail him out again."

Kisame's eyes seemed to sparkle as his mouth curved upwards into what appeared to be an almost demonic grin, "So long as Samehade and I see a decent party, I'll be pleased."

Zabuza nodded, suspecting that the other five would echo similar sentiments.

L

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read this initial chapter. To anyone willing to take the time, reviews would be appreciative. Thank you.


End file.
